


Happy Times

by Jellyfisher2



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, spring festival, very soft love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 07:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11286909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfisher2/pseuds/Jellyfisher2
Summary: The Spring Festival is a time for food, dancing and costumes! This is Robin's first festival, or at least the first he can remember, and his husband Chrom is more than eager to show him around.





	Happy Times

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised I haven't seen anyone else do this first. But yeah, I wanted to do something cute and fluffy. Kiss count is at 6.  
> This takes place in the two year time skip. I like to think about that time a lot.  
> Oh yeah, it's in second person and has male Robin. (these boys are gay and in love ok)

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" Chrom asks softly. You can hear the sleepiness in his voice. He's just as close to falling asleep as you are.

"What's tomorrow?" You mumble.

"Robin." The fingers running through your hair stop. You almost whine at the lost contact. Chrom looks half way between amused and concerned. "You are kidding?"

"Oh no, I didn't forget a birthday, did I? I know Lissa's isn't for a few days, yours is in a few months, and mine's in-"

"No, sweetheart, it's the Spring Festival."

You pick your head off Chrom's chest to lean on your arm. "I still don't know what that is."

"Really now?" You nod. "I guess it can't be helped. You know, your amnesia sure picks the strangest things to forget." You can't argue, he is right. Your amnesia took more than past memories. Things like major historical events, many animals, even the ability to write were all thrown out. In this time of peace, you've gone back to relearn as much as possible. Chrom helps where he can, and for that, you're thankful.

He continues, "It's this big festival we throw to celebrate the coming of spring. There's a lot of things for the kids to do, good food, and we decorate the whole castle up. I'm surprised you haven't commented on all the pastel flowers all over the place."

"The castle's decorated?"

"Yes? It's been that way for a week, at least. Robin, have you truly not seen any of it? Don't tell me you haven't left the room in a week."

"I- maybe?" It wasn't on purposed. More like, you got caught up in paperwork and forgot to keep track of time.

"We can't have that. I'll start taking you on my morning runs."

"Chrom no, I'll die, I can't be awake before noon." Chrom laughs.

"You'll be fine. It'll be good for you." He shifts on your shared bed to wrap an arm around your torso, his hand making small circles on your back. "But I think you'll like the festival. It's been going on since I was a kid. It's fun. Silly and mildly embarrassing, but still pretty fun. We paint eggs, there's a scavenger hunt, the kids play all kinds of game, Vaike challenges me to a duel with these goofy weapons, every one wears costumes-"

"Even you?"

"Of course. It's nothing too special, but it does have the bunny ears." You snort, unable to properly picture your husband in bunny ears. "Hey, laugh now, but wait until you see yours."

"I'm getting a costume?"

"Robin, I had a tailor take your measurements. What did you think that was for?"

"Posterity sake?" Chrom laughs, and _gods_ do you never get tired of that sound.

"Have I told you I love you?"

"You do every day."

"Mm, that's still not enough." He leans forward, gently kissing you.

 

~  
  
"What do you think?"

You turn around and nearly lose it. Chrom wasn't lying about the ears. And the rest of the costume was just as good. It was mostly blue and white, had his signature one sleeve, and came with a little cape. A closer look and you're sure that cape is made out of a fancy lace. Gods, it's so good.

"I like the flowers." You say, noting the little flower in his hair and his corsage.

"Sully said it was too showy." Chrom looks over his own outfit. "Where's yours?"

"I can't wear it."

"Why not? Does it not fit?" He walks over to you.

"I haven't tired it yet, but look. It has a tail." You point at the fluffy white bunny tail attached above the butt of the garment.

"So does mine." He twists, and sure enough there is a equally fluffy white tail sits over his butt.

"Alright, but it's cute on you."

"But darling, everything's cute on you." He kisses the tip of your nose.

"I'm being serious, you sap. Who can look cute in this? It's like overalls but shorts. And the pattern, it's just. It's a lot" You turn, holding it in front of you in the mirror. Chrom stands behind you, looking over your shoulder.

"I don't think they're shorts, they're too puffy. They're more like bloomers."

"That doesn't help." Chrom snickers. "Did they get inspiration from your childhood clothes?"

"Robin, I didn't have bloomers as a kid- don't be mean, it's a holiday." He pouts. Its more adorable that it has any right too. You try to give him a stern face, but it's broken quickly. You toss the piece back onto the chair where the rest of the costume is. Chrom hugs you from behind, arms around your waist and chin on your shoulder. "You don't have to wear it if it bothers you. I want you to have fun today."

You take a moment to let yourself be held. It's nice. Well, that's an understatement, but you don't have a better way to put it into words. You feel safe, happy, content, warm, loved, cherished, and every other lovey dovey emotion just by being in Chrom's arms. You've never felt like this before, Even without your past memories, you know this is a first.

"If it helps, I know Fredrick is dressing up this year. Tail, ears, and I'm pretty sure Lissa forced a few flowers on him as well."

"Well, now I _have_ to."

"Then get ready. The festival has already started." Chrom's arms drop. "I should get out there. I'll be outside at the courtyard, okay?"

"Okay."

Just before he leaves, Chrom shouts, "I love you!"

"I love you, too!"

 

~  
  
The castle's courtyard is decorated incredibly beautifully and unbelievably goofy. Everything was colorful and pastel. Lovingly painted scenes of spring were hung up on the castle's walls with children's drawing tacked on. Flowers were tied and strung from street lamp to street lamp. A few tables were set up with tiny plates of food and baskets. The other tables were swarmed with people, all of whom were dressed up to some degree. Nothing seemed to escape this explosion of spring.

You look around, recognizing a few of the Shepherds. Which is impressive, considering most are in costumes. The others not costumed are nicely dressed in pretty dresses or pressed slacks. Stahl catches your eye and waves. You wave back.

You spot Chrom. He's standing next to a table talking to Fredrick, and instantly, you're so happy you showed up. His outfit did not disappoint. It's a yellow and pink patterned dress shirt with clean white pants. Petunias and lilac flowers were pinned all over, even in his hair. He does have the ears, and looking close you can see whiskers drawn on his cheeks. What a blessed day.

When Chrom notices you, he gives you a huge smile, the kind that shows off his teeth and makes his eyes crinkle. The same kind that makes your knees go week, even after a year of marriage. He rushes over to you. "Robin!" He hugs you tight, as if you've been separated for years instead of minutes. "I knew you'd look adorable!" He kisses you.

"I look goofy."

"We all look goofy today." Another kiss. "C'mon, let's go paint eggs!" He holds your hand, leading to the crowded tables. It's a mess of children and paint. You browse through the eggs. Some are painted with patterns, some are splattered, some are cute little animals, but all are unique to the person. Your favorite is Libra's. It's a beautifully intricate camellia flower that has an impressive amount of detail for such a small canvas.

You get to paint your own egg. And you're proud of it, until everyone starts complimenting the basket you drew. "It's a rabbit." You insist.

"Then why does it have a handle??" Lissa questions.

" _Those are the ears_."

She laughs. Your face burns, but you do have to admit it isn't the best bunny ever. Chrom, of course, loves it. He calls it a master piece, saying that if he could, he'd hang it in the castle. It makes your face burn hotter.

Chrom's egg isn't much better than yours. Lissa thinks so too. "Are you _sure_ it's the sun? It looks like a bumble bee."

"And what of yours, Lissa? It's just a bunch of circles."

"They're eggs!"

"Why did you paint _eggs on your egg??"_

 

~  
  
From there, the festival kicks off. Plates of food are brought out, filling the air with a lovely scent. Kids run around, playing tag or climbing trees. The adults are chatting while a soft violin fills the space with music. You eat and make jokes with Libra. Chrom has to duck out to prepare for Vaike's challenge. You both wish him luck.

"Don't worry, I'll make you proud." He says before grabbing another kiss and running off. As he leaves, Lissa accuses you of having hearts in your eyes. You probably do. You're in love, so sue you.

Desserts are being served when Chrom comes back out. He's got a giant carrot (carrot??) ax with him. Vaike has a carrot sword. You stop to appreciate his Spring Festival costume. He's still shirtless, but on his chest is a very nicely painted baby chick in a bunch of eggs. It's breathtaking in the best of ways. You wish you could capture it to keep forever.

After a verbal declaration from Vaike, they start the fight. And despite, or maybe because of, them using weapons they're not proficient in, it's intense. Blow after blow being deflected. Chrom's ax clangs against Vaike's sword. He falls back only to get up a second later to jump at Chrom. It's a good show, neither keep the upper hand for long.

You know its all for show, but every time Chrom gets knocked down, your stomach leaps into your throat. Past battles are still fresh in your mind. At one point, Chrom hits the ground so hard that you leap out of your seat. Lissa grabs your arm, just as into it as you are. Vaike goes for the pin, but Chrom manages to roll out of the way. You breath a sigh of relief.

The match ends with Chrom pinning Vaike after kick away his sword. The cheering is thunderous, your own shouting gets lost in all the noise.

Chrom runs over to you, red faced and sweaty but very ecstatic. "Did you see me out there!"

Lissa hops in, somehow more excited than Chrom. "That was even better than last year! I thought he had you at one point, but then you came back and hit him like _blam_! And _pow_!" She gestures along with the sound effects.

"I thought he had me, too. I'm surprised I won!"

"You shouldn't be, that was amazing! I'm so impressed." Chrom beams from your praise. You take his face to pull him in for a kiss.

Once you part, Chrom says, "Let me get freshened up real quick. I'll be back to start the egg hunt."

"The what-"

The egg hunt, you learn, is the scavenger hunt and not a full scale hunt through the woods like you thought. In your defense, you didn't know this festival was a thing until yesterday. Chrom opens the hunt with a small speech. He thanks everyone for their hard work, thanks the Shepherds for everything, and wishes for a bountiful spring.

Lissa drags you into participating. "You're a tactician! So you should know the best tactical hiding spots! If we work together, we'll win!"

The eggs aren't that well hidden, so you do find a massive amount. Though, you feel bad seeing kids with empty baskets while yours and Lissa's are over flowing. You end up sneaking eggs out of your basket to to places the kids can easily find, just so they'd have some. You don't win the hunt. Lissa blames it on your unfamiliarity with the castle. She tells you to study the castle layout for next year. You don't feel like you lost. From seeing the kids light up and seeing Gaius dressed up like a bumble bee (stinger and all), you feel pretty good.

By the end of the egg hunt, the sun has gone down. The kids had left after the winner was announced, cutting the crowd in half. Now, it's mainly just the Shepherds, castle staff, and a few villagers left.  
Soft, magical lights coming from the street lamps make the courtyard glow. The violin turned into a small band, consisting of more violins, a cello, and a flute. The tables have been pushed aside, making enough room for people to dance. It's wonderful, watching the crowd sway and spin, hearing laughter above the music, and feeling the pure joy radiating off everyone. It warms your heart.

"May I have this dance?" Chrom asks from beside you, his hand automatically finding yours.

"Do you know how?"

"I- yes. Robin, I grew up here, I got lessons every week. Do you?"

"I'm sure I can manage."

He takes you into the crowd, an arm at your waist, and leads you into a dance. You twist and turn as elegantly as you can. Chrom clearly has way more practice, but you do your best. After a minute of stepping on toes, you get the hang of it. It helps that the movements were simple.

"You know," you say loud enough for Chrom to hear over the music, your head resting on his chest, "I didn't think you'd like to dance, or go to the lessons. After all the times you told me about all the classes you skipped as a child, I figured dance would be one."

"Oh no, I did. I thought it was just for stuffy nobles with nothing better to do. But Fredrick convinced me to attend when he said it would be good for my sword fighting. Said it would be good for rhythm or something. After I gave it a proper try, I actually enjoyed it."

"That sounds like you." You feel the chuckle in his chest.

You catch Chrom's eyes when you pick your head up. He smiles, his eyes crinkle, and your breath catches. He looks so lovely in the soft lighting, and suddenly, you're hit with the full weight of this moment, of being surrounded by family and friends. You can see Lissa and Marribell dancing behind Chrom. Kellam's dancing with someone too. You can't see her, but you can hear Sully's boisterous laugh well over the music. You look into Chrom's eyes and see so much unfiltered, unflinching, passionate love directed at you, that it makes your chest tight. And it all hits at once, how lucky you are to be here, how precious this is, how you fought to protect this, it all catches up to you. You're so overwhelmed, you feel tears bubble up.

Chrom's immediately concerned. His hand comes up to cradle your face. "Robin, wha-"

Your voice cracks, "I'm fine. I'm, I'm just so happy."

**Author's Note:**

> angst?? angst?? who is that?? i dont know her.


End file.
